1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a resonation device, an oscillator, an electronic apparatus, and a moving object.
2. Related Art
In a communication equipment industry, in order to obtain a stable frequency signal, a resonation device such as a crystal resonator and a crystal oscillator which output a desired frequency signal by using a resonator element which is formed of a piezoelectric substance such as a crystal has been used for a long time. For example, as disclosed in JP-A-2014-86842, the resonation device, which cantilever-supports the resonator element on a connection pad in a container by using an electroconductive adhesive, is configured to stably secure a thickness of the electroconductive adhesive by providing a bank portion on an electrode pad in the container. In such a configuration, the resonation device reduces a temperature gradient in the resonator element by reducing heat from being transferred to the resonator element from the outside of the container via an electroconductive adhesive so as to reduce the variation in frequency characteristics of the resonation device, for example, reproducibility of a frequency change with respect to a temperature change, that is, a hysteresis.
However, in the resonation device disclosed in JP-A-2014-86842, the hysteresis which is the variation in frequency characteristics of the resonation device is also changed due to a stress which is caused by an ambient temperature change of the resonation device and is applied to the resonator element, other than the heat transferred from the outside of the container. The stress which is caused by the ambient temperature change of the resonation device and is applied to the resonator element greatly affects a positional relationship between a distance between connection members which connect the resonator element and the container and an excitation electrode of the resonator element. For this reason, it is likely that the variation in characteristics of the resonation device, for example, the hysteresis is increased by when only securing the stable thickness of the electroconductive adhesive which connects the container and the resonator element as the resonation device disclosed in JP-A-2014-86842.